


Mesmo Que Sejamos Sinceros Hoje

by RushAndTomatoJuice



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chloe decker - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Lucifer Bingo 2019, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Truth Drug, Truth Serum, deckerstar working things through, late season 2/early season3, prompt: truth drug/spell, the one where they actually talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushAndTomatoJuice/pseuds/RushAndTomatoJuice
Summary: “Well, I don’t see the problem.” Lucifer said simply as he carefully eyed the Detective, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened.“From what we gathered from the suspect’s lab, it seems like Chloe was injected with some kind of truth serum.” Daniel tried to explain, gathering his and Ms. Lopez’s attention.They were standing in a half circle around the Detective who was sitting at the back on the ambulance completely ignoring the conversation of her wellbeing in favor of intensely staring at him.“So?” Lucifer asked, giving the Detective a supportive smile before turning away.“She can’t lie.” Daniel deadpanned, looking at Lucifer like he was stupid.“It’s the Detective we’re talking about. She hardly ever lies.” He shot back, just so. And it was at the very corner of his eye that Lucifer noticed the Detective opening her mouth to say something, which he was sure would be something to contradict him.“I really like your eyes.” She said it so simply that it caught him completely by surprise, and Lucifer was proud to say he was only mildly disappointed her cheeks hadn’t turned that lovely shade of red he liked.Round three of Lucifer Bingo 2019





	Mesmo Que Sejamos Sinceros Hoje

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE TRANSLATION: Even If We Are Sincere Today
> 
> The title comes from a passage of Fernando Pessoa's book "Livro do Desassossego".  
> "We never know when we are sincere. Maybe we never will. And eve if we are sincere today, tomorrow we can be the opposite."
> 
> For the Lucifer Bingo 2019  
> Prompt: Truth Drug/Spell
> 
> This has not been betaed
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Chloe couldn’t feel a thing. She couldn’t feel the ground she was lying on, she couldn’t feel the breeze passing through her limp body, she couldn’t feel Lucifer’s hands hovering over her as he inspected her for injuries.

And she definitely hadn’t felt the thin, metal needle that had pieced her skin. But what she did feel were its contents being injected into her.

And she could see the panic in Lucifer’s eyes as he urged her to stay awake, and she could faintly hear Dan calling for an ambulance in the distance, and she could feel her grasp in reality thinning as the seconds ticked by.

But the thing at the forefront of her mind all this time was the sound of her suspect running away as she hit the ground, until even her mind blacked out.

* * *

“Well, I don’t see the problem.” Lucifer said simply as he carefully eyed the Detective, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened.

He hadn’t even seen Dr. Tupp, their main suspect, trying to escape, or the Detective running after him. Lucifer had only snapped out and come to his senses to join pursuit when it was already too late, and for the first time in all his years as a consultant, he understood why victims kept repeating ‘it all happened so fast’.

He had just turned a corner when he saw the Detective tackling the scientist to a nearby wall and he’d thought she had him, but instead she froze, her knees trembled, and she collapsed to the floor while Dr. Tupp ran away.

Lucifer forced himself out of his wandering thoughts and terrible ‘what if’s, and focused back on the Detective. She seemed mostly alright, and that was what mattered. 

“From what we gathered from the suspect’s lab, it seems like Chloe was injected with some kind of truth serum.” Daniel tried to explain, gathering his and Ms. Lopez’s attention. 

They were standing in a half circle around the Detective who was sitting at the back on the ambulance completely ignoring the conversation of her wellbeing in favor of intensely staring at him.

“So?” Lucifer asked, giving the Detective a supportive smile before turning away from her to inspect the papers Daniel had handed to Ms. Lopez.

“She can’t lie.” Daniel deadpanned, looking at Lucifer like he was stupid.

“It’s the Detective we’re talking about. She hardly ever lies.” He shot back, just so. And it was at the very corner of his eye that Lucifer noticed the Detective opening her mouth to say something, which he was sure would be something to contradict him. 

“I really like your eyes.” She said it so simply that it caught him completely by surprise, and Lucifer was proud to say he was only mildly disappointed her cheeks hadn’t turned that lovely shade of red he liked. 

Both Daniel and Ms. Lopez turned to look at him, wide eyed, but he chose to ignore them, instead focusing on the Detective’s blue orbs that were mostly black now with her pupils blown wide from the serum.

Lucifer felt strangely flattered and the red tinge he liked on her so much made its way up his own cheeks, making _something_ inside him coil pleasantly, something he preferred not to name.

“Thank you, darling. Yours are quite lovely as well.” He offered back with sincerity, trying to ignore the waver in his voice and pretending it was just the two of them, with no prying friends and no drug making her say that.

The pleasant smile she gave him back could have made even the brightest of stars jealous.

“See, she can’t stop herself from saying the truth, either.” Ms. Lopez said, popping the happy bubble Lucifer and the Detective were in.

“Well, that I can see as being a problem.” He said and let out a sigh, wandering what the bloody hell they were supposed to do next.

* * *

“What do you mean there’s no antidote.” Daniel asked, the worry in his voice transpiercing through his features. Lucifer felt it himself, the dread of not knowing what might happen to the Detective, and from what he could notice, Ms. Lopez and some of the other officers felt it too. 

“Look, from what I could gather, the serum Chloe was injected with is some kind of compound of sodium pentothal and scopolamine.” Ms. Lopez began trying to explain, rearranging some of the papers on her desk to illustrate her findings to them, but they meant nothing to him.

“Didn’t officers use that sodium thing to get confessions in the 20’s?” Daniel asked, completely focused on Ms. Lopez and the concrete answers to their fears, but Lucifer’s focus was at the Detective.

He tried to pay attention to what Daniel was saying, but it was hard once he noticed the Detective staring intently at someone outside Ms. Lopez’s lab.

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, her focus shifting to him for a brief second.

“I really don’t like Hernandez’s haircut. I know I said I liked it, but I really don’t.” She kept her eyes bored into his, her features serious, and Lucifer didn’t know what to do with that information, or why it seemed so important to the Detective at the moment. “Do you think I should go and tell him that?”

“I don’t think so, darling.” He answered her question and watched her deflate as her gaze returned to the officer in question.

“Yeah, it was, and scopolamine is used to treat motion sickness. They’re both anesthetics, but higher doses can remove people’s inhibitions and rip their reservations away, leaving them in a semi-lucid state. The Police used it all the time, but the Supreme Court ruled out against it in 1963 because the confessions were ‘unconstitutionally coerced’.” 

“What do you mean with that?” Lucifer asked, his tone both confused and fearful. 

“Suspects injected with those drugs back in the day weren’t necessarily telling the truth.” Ms. Lopez explained slowly, and Lucifer could feel his entire stance steeling as she continued. “I know, kind of defeats the purpose of a truth serum, but it made people susceptible to favorable answers, so, more often than not, suspects would just say what the interrogators wanted to hear because it was easier. And they always forgot about the experience after the effects of the drugs had passed.” She continued, fishing for some papers to show him, completely into science mode.

“So, the Detective isn’t actually telling the truth.” Lucifer pressed one more time, hoping for a more definitive answer. He had to know.

“I still resent you a little for making me think I was crazy.” The Detective shared out of the blue, addressing Daniel and rendering all three of them speechless.

Lucifer felt some of that resentment himself, having met the Detective at that time. But this small burst of information proved to him that what she was saying was true, even though all of Ms. Lopez’s research pointed to the other way. It wasn’t something Daniel would want to hear, even though they all knew was there, and it wasn’t something the Detective would freely say to him, knowing it would hurt him.

“I mean, we suspect Barbara Williams was murdered by Dr. Tupp because he thought she had actually succeeded in creating a truth serum. I can’t explain exactly what’s happening to Chloe.” Ms. Lopez shared, looking at all the papers spread throughout her table as if they were a huge pile of junk. “With the drugs back in the 20’s, suspects would fantasize a lot or just straight misunderstand what they were being asked. It doesn’t seem to be happening to her, but I’m just guessing here.”

“I like it when you roll up your sleeves. You have very nice forearms.” The Detective blurted out of the blue again, reaching for Lucifer’s forearm and lightly squeezing it. Lucifer was glad he hadn’t removed his jacket at that occasion, but it didn’t stop his mind from going blank at her action.

“What does it mean for Chloe, then?” Daniel asked, completely and blessedly oblivious to the 404 error Lucifer had in his mind at the moment, and to the Detective still squeezing his forearm.

Lucifer forced his mind out of the fog the Detective’s touch had sent him into and tried to focus back on the conversation going on between the sober adults. He desperately needed to know the answer to Daniel’s question.

“We just wait it out, I guess. I can’t be sure of how much was injected into Chloe, but it should be out of her system in five to six hours.”

Lucifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, not appreciating one bit the excessive amount of time the unknown serum would take to leave the Detective. 

When he turned his focus back to her, trying to stop himself from whining at why she had stopped squeezing his forearm, he was shocked to see she wasn’t by his side anymore. Lucifer panicked for a full second until he noticed her about to leave the lab and tried to get his breathing under control.

“Detective, where are you going?” Lucifer asked, making the Detective turn around and gathering Daniel and Ms. Lopez’s attention.

“Going to tell Hernandez I don’t like his haircut.” She replied simply and turned around to leave and do just that like nothing had happened.

“I don’t think he’d appreciate that, darling.” He shared, walking her way.

“Oh.” She said, her eyes drifting to the others who had negative expressions as well. She appeared to consider that for a minute before deciding against and turning around to leave anyway.

Lucifer reached out to her upper arms and maneuvered her back inside the lab. “Why are you leaving?” He asked, letting his hand fall from her upper arm to the small of her back, not quite able to let go of her.

The Detective seemed to have gotten happy about the gesture for all of two seconds, before her mind caught up to his question and her expression sobered up.

“Because I don’t really like being in here with you guys right now.” She confessed without all the weirdness he’d expect her to show, and it shocked all three of them.

“What? Why not?” Ms. Lopez asked, surprise evident in her tone. 

“Because you all talk about me like I’m not here.”

Lucifer wanted to say something about it, but nothing would be true. The Detective had been left out of the conversation to some degree, indeed, and he himself knew how awful it felt. He hated when his Parents and his siblings assumed things for him, not that it had ever stopped them.

Lucifer lowered his head and saw Daniel and Ms. Lopez ashamed as well. “Sorry, Chlo’.” Daniel apologized. 

Seconds passed where neither knew what to say. Once it finally seemed like the Detective was about to say something, movement outside caught her attention. Lucifer turned to see what it was and spotted Hernandez. When his eyes returned to her, he found her biting her lip and trying to hold back, and it was him who broke the silence.

“You really want to go tell him you hate his haircut, don’t you?” Lucifer asked, and she immediately turned to him with a glee in her eyes.

“I do.”

Lucifer let out a hearty chuckle and it brought a broad smile to her features. She seemed ready to comment on something, but Ms. Lopez beat her to it, leaving him to wonder what it might have been.

“Maybe Chloe shouldn’t be out in the precinct telling people they have bad hair.”

Agreement passed between all four of them, before Daniel spoke, throwing all the responsibility at Lucifer. “Yeah, you should totally take her home, man.”

“ _Me_?” He asked, mortified of being alone with an extremely truthful Detective, who might not even be telling the truth after all. “You do it.”

“I actually have work to do, you know. And with Chloe out of the game, you don’t.” Daniel pointed out matter-of-factly, and Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to question the man’s logic, but he could definitely question his motifs. “And she’s your partner, after all.”

“I-” Lucifer tried to say and sighed, feeling the words stuck in his throat.

The Detective turned towards him, placing a hand on his forearm and attracting his gaze to hers. “ _I want you._ ” She said with a straight face, her eyes deeply bored into his, and Lucifer felt his pulse spiking up, his heart missing all the beats.

He knew he was supposed to say something, but at that moment, with the Detective’s particular choice of words, he was struck speechless.

“These drugs are going to make her groggy, so she’ll probably sleep through it.”

“ _See_ , and even if you screw up, she won’t remember it after the effect passes, so.” Daniel complements, patting him on the shoulder as he made his way out of the lab. “Good luck, man. You’re going to need it.”

“ _Fine._ ” Lucifer puffed out his agreement to the Detective’s delight. “Let’s go, then, Detective.” He extended his arm and pointed the way to her, opting to keep his hand at the small of her back to ensure she wouldn’t take any detours to tell Hernandez she didn’t appreciate his hair.

They climbed the steps and exited the precinct without any major incidents, the Detective keeping her truths down to whispers only for him to know. And Lucifer had to say, some of those were actually quite amusing.

“Can you take me to the beach house? I like it better.” She requested once they reached his car.

“Of course, darling.” Lucifer agreed, liking the smile that instantly took over her features.

“I really like it when you call me ‘darling’.”

Lucifer gave her a tight smile before entering the car. That had been exactly what he had feared.

The entire drive to the beach house had been stressful enough for him. The Detective kept babbling bout traffic and random truths about the places they passed by, and it actually reminded Lucifer of her child. If the serum had turned the Detective, who was always usually quiet, into a talkative version of herself, he really didn’t want to see Beatrice under its influence.

“You look good when you’re driving.” She let out, and Lucifer didn’t know how to feel. It was flattering and made strange things to his insides, knowing she thought he looked good, but did she really think that?

It was the million dollar question.

Personally, Lucifer thought so, especially after Ms. Lopez’s reasoning. Their entire case on Dr. Tupp was built around the truth serum, but that wasn’t his only reason to keep quiet and distance himself from the Detective.

“Okay, what is going on with you?” She deadpanned, a no-nonsense look in her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Lucifer tried to deflect, holding the ‘darling’ last minute in his tongue.

“You’re acting weird. Is it me?” The Detective asked, serious gaze locked on him, but when seconds passed and he didn’t say a word, it shifted into hurt. “I like being with you so I thought you’d like to be with me, too. I-” 

Lucifer let out a tired sigh, removing his eyes from the traffic for a fleeting second to find her looking away. “It’s not that, darling. I like being with you.” He said, and it attracted her careful gaze to him, even if she still seemed reluctant to believe him. “What I don’t like is the situation we were forced into.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, dread creeping its way into her voice.

“You can’t control what you say, and I don’t want you to say something you’d rather have kept secret.”

“That’s… _thank you_. You really are a good man.” 

Not a man, and definitely not good, Lucifer thought, but chose to ignore it, and instead embrace the small smile that began creeping up on his lips. He saw the Detective feeling proud at the corner of his eyes, and he found that he actually felt good, himself. 

“But I trust you, more than anyone else, and I don’t want to spend the next six hours alone.” She argued, and Lucifer thought she’d meant in silence, but there really wasn’t much difference to it.

“If you’re sure about it.” Lucifer agreed before realizing what a stupid answer it was.

“Well, I can’t lie, apparently, so…” She smirked at him and he smiled back, feeling a tad bit better with himself about all this mess.

* * *

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.” The Detective said just as Lucifer closed the door to the beach house behind him and it got him confused. She had asked him specifically to bring her there.

“Why not, exactly?” He asked, moving to stand by her side in front of a side table filled with a few trinkets.

“It reminds me of my dad. I guess it’s why I love and hate this place.” She shared with a sigh, and it got Lucifer feeling strange. The Detective always talked lovingly about her father, and it bothered him that he didn’t exactly understand the sentiment.

“I don’t exactly miss my Father…” He began, not sure on how to continue or what exactly he’d been meaning to say, but it piqued her interest. “He was always overtly controlling and manipulative, but it wasn’t entirely bad. At times I-” Lucifer let out a long sigh, not understanding the words leaving his own mouth.

It took him a moment to figure out exactly what he’d been meaning to say, but even still, the Detective kept her eyes on him in silent support, and it gave him the courage to admit what he’d always tried to hide.

“Sometimes I miss… Not Him, not after what He did to me, but- I-” Lucifer stopped abruptly, running a hand through his already messed up, windy hair. “I’m not exactly sure on what I’m trying to say.” He shared and lowered his gaze to stare at the floor, blaming himself from ruining the moment.

Lucifer felt the Detective’s hand on his forearm and raised his eyes to meet hers, and for a second, he thought he’d seen clarity in them, and maybe something else, with how easy it was to forget she was under the serum’s influence.

“I’m not sure how it feels, because my Father was never proud of me, but I’m sure yours is very proud of you.” He said, and somehow he knew it to be true since he felt it himself. It was her turn to stare at the floor.

“Thank you.” She shone him a watery smile before looking up, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Lucifer wasn’t sure what it was that he was feeling, but it didn’t sit right with him to see her crying. He knew it was the good type of crying, but still. He wanted to reach out somehow, and his hand began raising on its own to dry the few tears that had escaped her eyes, but the Detective beat him to it.

She dried her tears and took in a steeling breath, sobering up from the emotions. “It’s okay to miss your family.” She said in a small voice, and it shocked him. 

Somehow she’d understood what he’d said, even when he hadn’t known what he meant. And that was it, the truth he couldn’t share with anyone, couldn’t even acknowledge its existence. And still, he’d told her.

It only hurt that she wouldn’t remember it once this was all over.

“Come on.” The Detective let her touch run down his arm and took his hand in hers. The simple gesture caused _feelings_ to bubble up in his stomach in the most pleasant way. It also had him wondering if the serum worked solely on her speech, or if it affected her whole – especially because that simple gesture wasn’t so simple between them, not since he’d left her for Vegas. But she’d been touching him more freely since this whole mess started, and Lucifer wished she’d continue after it was all over.

The Detective led him outside through a backdoor that led to a porch he’d never been to, even though having been to the beach house countless times before. She tugged him forward until they reached an old wooden swing.

“My dad and I built it when I was little.” She said before side eyeing him sheepishly and continuing. “Well, when I say ‘we’ I mean he built it and I just watched and made it more difficult than it had to be.”

Lucifer let out a soft chuckle, imagining her at about Beatrice’s age, covered in white paint and making a mess. She relaxed by his side, leaning slightly on him, and Lucifer felt himself relax.

He shifted his eyes from the swing to appreciate her, and it was noticeable the wave of sickness that suddenly washed over her. Her features closed off and she gripped his hand hard, raising her other hand to hold onto his arm. Lucifer sneaked his free arm around her waist to catch her before she could fall and pulled her to lean on him more fully.

“Darling, are you feeling alright?” He asked once it looked like the green had disappeared from her features.

“Yeah, just a little dizzy.”

Lucifer maneuvered them around to sit on the swing and let her lean on him, feeling she might still be feeling sick.

He took in a deep breath, smelling the salt in the air as the sea breeze swept by them. He had a thing with beaches. Lucifer shifted his focus away from the crashing waves once he felt the Detective shifting by his side and he turned to look at her.

“I really like the beach.” She admitted, staring at the waves for a second before meeting his gaze. “You do, too, don’t you?”

“I do.” He confirmed, giving her a small smile as he let his mind wonder. “It was at a beach that I first felt truly free.” Lucifer shared, feeling the scars on is back pull uncomfortably in response. The loss of his wings had been traumatic, but it couldn’t have gone any differently. “A few of the most important events in my life happened at beaches.” His memory of being free was suddenly replaced with the even more fulfilling memory of their kiss. Of when things were simpler between them and he thought that she might have actually liked him. 

And if the sudden darkening gloom she got had anything to say, she had thought of that, too.

“Why did you leave?” The Detective asked, not daring to raise her eyes to his, but it wasn’t as if he could look at hers as well.

All that pain washed over his entire being again, and it was hard to imagine it had all happened only a few months ago. And it all got impossibly worse when, after long seconds of him not answering her, the Detective shifted away from him. Lucifer felt his soul shattering all over again.

“It hurt. _So much._ ” She said, her voice heavy with tears threatening to form again in her eyes. “Going up to your penthouse after leaving the hospital only to find you were gone.”

“Leaving hurt just as much.” Lucifer shared, his own voice heavy with the memory, allowing himself feel all that pain again. Dr. Linda had told him once during a session that it was time he embraced the pain, otherwise it would never stop hurting. But that was the point. It shouldn’t stop, not when he’d caused the Detective too much hurt in return.

It was only right for him to be punished for that.

“Then why did you do it?” She asked, raising her eyes to his, making his stare back as well, her voice surprisingly small.

“Because I thought I had to.” He admitted and he could see she got confused by that, but Lucifer was eternally grateful she hadn’t outright dismissed him without letting him elaborate. He didn’t think he could handle letting her suffer even more because he hadn’t made himself clear.

“My Mum… She said some _things_ to me and- I- I believed her.” Lucifer let out a sigh, hating he had to talk through that particular mess, but it was damn time he told her about it. The Detective deserved to know, even if not about the whole thing. At least not yet. “I thought you’d be better off without me, and as I said that day at the beach, you deserve _much_ , much better.”

It was hard to determine exactly what he saw in her eyes at that moment, but she truly did look speechless. He felt his words stuck on his throat, making it hard for him to breathe, but Lucifer pushed through. He wasn’t done yet.

“Even though all I wanted was to give you a choice, I took it away from you when I left. I know that now. I never meant to hurt you, but I should have thought it through better. And as you can see, my plan failed spectacularly. I couldn’t stay away.” With that, he looked away, not finding in himself the capacity to process the emotions in her eyes without breaking down. “But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m not worth it, worth you. You deserve better than the likes of me.” 

Lucifer was surprised when she raised a hand to cup his cheek and gently turned his face to look at her. “I don’t want better.” 

It took him by surprise, her admission, and he was struck still. On the outside, at least. On the inside, his feelings ran uncontrolled, mixing and flaring and pulling him at opposite sides and making him _feel things_ he never thought he’d feel again, and he thought they’d rip him apart.

He felt too much, and he could see it in the Detective’s eyes that she felt as much as he did. And at that moment, all Lucifer wanted was to lean down and kiss her, but he couldn’t move.

“I want you to kiss me now.” She told him, her breath closer to him than he’d thought she was. It made his heart go mad inside him, divided between excitement and dread.

“I want that, too.” He confessed, but didn’t move an inch, fighting against every fiber in his being that would rather be doing just that. Lucifer wanted that, wanted her, with all that he was, he’d dreamed about it, had pursued it, _had tasted it_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to kiss her then.

“But…” The Detective said with a sigh, and he watched her deflate and move the tiniest bit away from him. It made him doubt his decision to hold back, but ultimately he knew it was the right one.

“But I don’t want it to be because you’re under the influence.” Lucifer admitted with dread, feeling his voice tremble as he spoke. It made him feel utterly vulnerable, but the sigh she let out was accompanied by a small smile, so he felt like he could proceed. “I don’t want you to regret it once the effect runs off. I don’t want it to be the serum that is making you want me.”

“I can never regret you, Lucifer. Even after the whole Vegas thing, I still can’t.” The Detective’s admission made his resolve crumble just the tiniest bit, but Lucifer was adamant in needing her consent. “You heard what Ella said. I’m not going to remember anything once the effect runs out.”

“But I will.” His voice was small as he made his concerns real. Lucifer felt like they’d made ‘real progress’, as the Doctor would call it. He’d finally opened up to the Detective, and she had with him… but now she wasn’t even going to remember it.

Her touch jolted him out of his thoughts, and he blinked several times before he could focus on her palm resting just above his thumping heart. 

“We wait, then.” She said with such conviction in her tone, like it was the absolute truth that she wanted him – and not just some easy lie or what he desperately wanted to hear – that it made him wish she’d remember this conversation, that they could pick up where they’d left it off after the effects of the serum had run off.

Lucifer briefly shone her a small smile that she returned, but eventually he thought the ocean would be easier to look at. He was deep in his thoughts when he felt the Detective sneaking her arms around his waist and leaning down on his chest, making him freeze. 

“Can you please stop being weird and put your arms around me?” She demanded and he did as he was being told, feeling himself relax almost immediately, as did she. And the weight of her head on his chest, and the way her arms around his waist made him feel, and how peaceful it was to just envelop her in his own arms… it just felt right. And maybe Lucifer was enjoying it more than he should have, but who could blame him.

Eventually, with the sea breeze sweeping by them and the sound of waves crashing at the shore, he felt her breathing evening out until she fell asleep.

Lucifer picked her up as gently as he could, and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom that used to be hers. He laid her down and removed her shoes before bringing up the comforter. 

He barely brushed his knuckles on her cheek before he forced himself to leave. Lucifer lingered at the door for one last moment, wondering if what she said had, indeed, been the truth, and if she’d remember anything once she woke up.

* * *

The sun had just about disappeared from the sky, letting the sea breeze chill the air. Lucifer was just about finished with his cooking when he heard the creaking of wooden floors and turned around to see the Detective climbing down the stairs.

She shone him a brief smile before her eyes wondered to the pans on the stove and lingered on his forearms. It made Lucifer remember he had rolled his sleeves up to cook, and it reminded him of when she had complimented them earlier that day, bringing some color to his cheeks. It also made him question if the serum’s effects had really run off.

“Good, you’re up.” He broke the silence first, making the Detective snap her eyes away from his arms and into his. He briefly turned around to turn off the stove and leaned casually on it. “Daniel just called. He said they managed to apprehend Dr. Tupp and he confessed to the murder of his student. We were right after all. It was all about Barbara’s accidental discovery.”

The Detective offered him an absentminded nod, her eyes on his, but her focus completely elsewhere. Lucifer couldn’t quite tell if the effects had run off – the Detective didn’t seem as aloof as she had before, but she didn’t seem like her normal self as well – but he could definitely point out that there was something bothering her.

“Are you alright, darling? How are you feeling?” Lucifer asked, throwing the dish cloth over his shoulder.

Seconds ticked by in which she didn’t respond, leaving him more worried than he had been when she had been injected with the serum. But even if she hadn’t said a thing, there was a clarity to her eyes that grew by the minute, and it made him surer and surer that the serum had completely left the Detective’s system.

She took in a deep, steeling breath before her determined steps brought her closer and closer to him. “Detective?” Lucifer managed to ask just before he was surprised with her arms coming to wrap around his neck. 

He didn’t have time to react, and before he knew it, her lips were on his, and he melted into her. For a second he’d been too stunned to return the kiss, but once it passed, Lucifer responded in kind. 

Once their desperation was over, they allowed themselves to just feel the other. Lucifer slowed down and the Detec- _Chloe_ seemed to appreciate it more, turning their searing kiss into a lazy, languorous passion. As if they had all the time in the world.

Her lips felt even softer than he remembered, sweeter, their kiss more fulfilling. _Whole_. It felt as if all the other kisses he’d shared with someone didn’t matter, not until this one, not like this one did.

Lucifer allowed his arms to wrap around her more fully, the feel of her on him as he pulled her closer more right than it should be possible.

And he felt invincible, as if he was floating in bliss. Flying didn’t feel as good as this, Heaven didn’t taste as good as this.

Nothing could ever compare to her.

At least that was what he thought, until doubt sneaked into his mind, and he remembered their conversation on the swing. Lucifer forced himself to pull away, relishing in the little whine that escaped her throat as he did so.

“Chloe?” He breathed out her name, voice rough as he tried to catch his breath.

The beaming smile she shined him in return was the single most beautiful thing Lucifer had ever seen in all Creation. “This is me consenting.” She said, her voice just as deliciously rough as his, her blue eyes shining with a spark that had him fascinated.

Lucifer leaned in at the same time Chloe did. All that mattered to him at that moment was her. That she was alright, that she had, indeed, been telling the truth, and that she remembered…

As for the rest, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading <3  
> Comments and kudos highly appreciated.
> 
> Both my next prompts are turning up to be huge. Wish me luck.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here  
> Come by to say hi :)


End file.
